Breaking free
by XxArt-HawtiexX
Summary: Marik is sick of the abuse... So he makes up his mind. Terrible at summaries. sorry. Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore, Possible Charcter death and Possible Yaoi. BronzeShipping on the request of my best friend. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dying whispers,

Upon my lip,

We were like twins,

Joined at the hip,

Blood and screams is what you made,

In this "House",

Love was the thing I needed,

The thing that you forbade,

Yami, Why are you so mean?

What did I do?

To desrve these screams,

You filed me with "Passion",

You filled me with blood,

Yami, I love you,

For you are my drug,

But I can't take this agony,

I must run and hide,

So that you'll never find me,

Yami I don't want to die,

You'll Never find me,

I can promise you that,

just leave me be,

This isn't helthy can't you see,

I love you and I'm sorry,

We used to work like gears of a machine,

But now were rusted,

It's the end of this story,

I must flee,

I can't stand this madness,

This Insanity,

This agony,

~Marik Ishtar


	2. Chapter 2

My Hikari,

My light,

I came home,

Late that night,

To an empty house,

No light,

No sound,

Nothing but faded memories,

Faded screams within these walls,

We became lovers,

We became enemies,

Marik were are you?

God Dammit you need me,

Your weak I'm strong,

Together the perfect song,

There upon the table,

Sat your tear stained note,

You took our realtionship as a gamble,

This sick fucking joke,

What gives you the right,

To leave me?

To leave me without my light,

I'll hunt you down,

You betrayed me,

Made me act as a clown,

My blade will taste blood,

Slicing and Dicing,

You were but a flower bud,

But now you are a weed,

All weeds die,

I will complete this aweful deed...


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran,

I remebered,

His smile,

Every one,

I remebered his Kiss,

Full of passion,

Til the end,

But that love I have now Condemmed,

In this game of cat & mouse,

I learned to cry,

He learned to drown out the sounds,

Back home in egypt,

I have a sister who loves me,

Who warned me of him,

Told me of his felonys,

I called her a liar,

She begged me not to go,

I told her he had set my heart on fire,

Now I know she was right,

I'm so sorry Ishizu,

In this forest,

I broked down and cryed,

I was deader than can be,

No Ishizu,

No one to save me,

I started begging for my life,

To anyone who would listen,

I can see the switshblade knife,

In my minds eye,

I knew I had to keep going,

On this dreadful night,

I had to leave this town,

I had to take flight...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry This chapter took so long, I've been bus with final Exams and all that fun stuff, I'm going on vaction So I will try to get chapter 5 up before I leave... Okay proberly should have mentioned this before... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's charcters... Reviews are welcome, I also take requests for Shippings and of the like... Give me Ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter :) Enjoy...

Upon your brain is where I'll lie,

Memories of you and I,

Little Hikari,

Why did you run?

Were you ashamed,

To be having such fun,

I've made you bend,

I've made your break,

You are the angel,

That I did "shake",

Blood is passion,

Blood is life,

without mere mortal Compassion,

Oh Marik, You can run,

But you must remember,

That you are my whore,

You are no nun,

So you may hide,

But in the end,

I will fuck you over,

Till you comply... 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's Characters, Never have, Never will. The next chapter won't be out for a bit due to the fact that I'm going to Callifornia for summer vacation, which means Chapter 6 will be up in a matter of weeks... With the knowledge of that Read, Enjoy, Review... **

In the forest I did sleep,

Memories of you,

It raked my dreams,

It made me weep,

Yami I love you,

But I had to escape,

I had to forget you,

Get rid of this hate,

You opened my heart,

To things best forgotton,

Things from the very start,

Because of you I commit these crimes,

But I love you,

So I would Commit them a hundered times,

So as I write,

This note of sorrow,

I wish you good night and

A pleasent 'Morrow

~Marik Ishtar


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm Back From California, I missed my bed :) Sorry this one is so short I'll try to make the next extra long just for you all, And I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's Characters, I take Requests Too! The next chapter will proberly be up around Tuesday or Wednesday next week, Did you know theres three steps to live a happy life? Well I'm going to tell you what they are because I like you...**

**Step 1: Read this story, It's full of unicorns I promise (I'm a chronic liar) Step 2: Enjoy this story so that the unicorns will love you (That is 100% gaurenteed I promise ;) ) Step 3: Review, Because if you did or didn't do step two I would like to hear from you on how I can make all your problems and worries go away, With that I leave you with a kiss upon your cheek and my head held high, Until next time... **

That note?

Marik, You Bitch,

I hope you fucking choke,

I'm close to you,

I know it,

I can smell your fear,

Don't Worry little Hikari,

The big bad Yami is near,

You may run,

You may hide,

You think Ra will save you?

HA! I'm just bidding my time,

Your mistake was that note,

I know your here,

Come out Come out wherever you are,

From the shadows I do Rise,

From the shadows we will spar,

I am you and you are me,

Marik there's no point in fighting,

I know your tricks every one,

Hikari? I'll strike down like lightning


	7. A Dream Or Painfilled Reality?

I was asleep,

To what I thought was safe,

Snuggled in a love-filled dream,

Golden hues

Roses in bloom,

Happy as can be,

We danced the night away,

Just you and me,

You lent down,

and I wished you had Whispered sweet nothings,

But instead I got things that I wish I didn't have to hear,

The roses died,

The hues did fade,

I looked into the eyes of my lover,

The monster I had made,

Poised above me,

Ready to kill,

Ready to murder me ,

Hands were steady,

As he broke my will,

I met my fate,

Late that night,

I had given up,

I didn't want to fight,

I was tired of this pointless flight,

My Yami murdered me,

He killed his light,

As I was dying,

I remembered one thing,

The siblings I loved,

They were so dear,

Now those near,

Are gone...


	8. Truth is finally told

**A/N: There was suppose to be an Authors Note in the last chapter, But for some reason FF cut it out... Not sure why... But Anyways It stated that this would be the last chapter, and that a one-shot would be up in a matter of weeks, A puzzleshipping fic would be up soon as well... one a lot more happier than my last two stories, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of their Characters,**

**the "Fields of Yalu" are kinda like Paradise for the deceased, but theres a lot more stuff then that, it's kinda hard to explain, so with that I would like to thank YGOfangirl4ever for the reviews, It means a lot, I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story even though I know it got boring for a while, Sorry... and also... My postings may become spaced out a bit more being as I'm a lazy ass and my Parents said I need to get a job, No luck so far :\... But anyways enjoy :)**

I cometed this deed,

Dead inside,

My soul once a flower now a weed,

I should grant death just this one time,

But what about Marik?

My soul, my light?

He went so easily,

No worth, No fight,

Marik,

In horror I gazed,

No wonder he left me,

I stood there fazed,

I thought he was just toy, in which I played

But here I stand,

Arms wide open,

My heart was flayed,

Marik,

Tears did spring,

I failed him,

Protection is why I was "here"

You were my "King",

May you sleep tight,

My Hikari,

I know the *Fields of Yalu, are waiting for you,

My Light,

I love you...


End file.
